


Click

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: They say pictures capture not only the moment, but the feelings and souls of those in it as well.
Jaehee likes to think so too.





	

On the rare occasions where Jumin actually allows her to take a day off from work, she and M like to go out for little dates.

Each time, Jaehee brings a camera. It’s become a habit now, taking pictures of them wherever they went. To forever remember the moment, she says.

(She’s actually scared that one day, M might leave her. The pictures keep her assured that she won’t.)

Her favorite one would have to be the one from a few months ago, where they were given the chance to flee the city and into the countryside, a little place filled with sunlight and flowers and nature without the honking, the noise, the busy lifestyle.

“It’s strange,” Jaehee mumbled, carrying a bag filled to the brim with goodies and snacks.

“What is?”

“You and I.”

A giggle. “What’s so strange about that?”

“I never expected to fall in love like this. Loving someone has never been in my nature. I’m not sure if I’m exactly doing the right things. Sometimes, I wish there were classes on how to love.”

Jaehee received a small peck on her cheek. “Silly darling,” M said a smile on her face. “you don’t learn love. You feel it.”

The way her hair fluttered from the slight breeze, the way her white dress swayed gently as took the bag from her lover, the way her smile sparkled in the sunlight.

She looked so beautiful.

A warmth swirls around Jaehee at the memory.

She knows love isn’t for her. She’s not supposed to experience it.

But she can’t help it.

It’s more than just a feeling now.

It’s become her life.

Click.


End file.
